Suffering Whispers
by willandjemlover
Summary: What if Jack and Rose were to never fall in love? Jack meets Rose's best friend, Amethyst, whom he falls head over heels in love with. But as the horror of Titanic rises, will love conquer all? After all, love can happen in within 10 days.
1. Chapter 1

_He stood there, smiling at me. I haven't seen him years, since he died before I. I forgot how wonderful his blonde hair and sky blue eyes were. I barely knew him. But, I knew I was in love. He loved me too. I was lost at sea, but I was saved alongside my friend. I couldn't find him, until he appeared in my life again. My brother tried to throw him out of my life, but I pushed it aside. Seeing my brother's frozen body near me was the most horrid thing I saw. Now, being so close to the man I love's arms made me forget the horrid sight of my brother, protecting me from any evil. Standing here on the staircase that sank to the bottom of the sea with the ship, made all the memories flow. The memories that I, my best friend, and my true love shared. _

Jack

I won these tickets on a card game. Crazy right? Of course it was crazy. What idiots would throw away their tickets of the most extraordinary ship in history in a game of poker? I met those idiots. I was with my friend, praying that we could get on the ship. And because of my lucky hand, we did.

Now, I stood on the promenade deck, a cigarette in my mouth, hands in my pockets. My attention was stolen, taken by a beautiful girl with curly red hair and pretty blue eyes. She gazed at me a couple of times, but not until a man came out, snapping at her about something, forcing her to storm off. One lucky punch to the guy and my life would be complete.

That night, I returned to the same spot, laying a bench to take a breather. The stars buzzing by calmed me, pushed me into ease. As I slowly drifted into sleep, clattered footsteps whizzed past me, forcing me to sit up in curiosity. I recognized the luscious red curls as they blew behind her. As she climbed over the railing of the ship, I jumped to my feet, ready to work some magic.

Yes, I can say I am definitely cocky. Who isn't?

"I wouldn't jump if I were you," I said, smoking my cigarette as if this was a normal meeting.

Her angered face whipped around, glaring into my soul. "Well, you are not me, nor will you ever be me. So, why don't you just walk away and pretend you never saw me."

"Now why would I do that? A beautiful young woman is clinging onto the side of the railing. Do you think any gentleman would just walk by as if nothing happened?" This girl was spoiled, I could tell. I had to push her to a limit before reeling her in.

Her eyes traced over me, quickly. "You don't look like a gentleman."

"Oh," I didn't feel the hurt that I was acting like. "So gentlemen are only men that wear tuxedos and drink champagne? I thought the meaning of gentlemen is to be kind, respectful, and chivalry. I grew up that way."

Her eyes squinted in a glare, but I could see the hard twinkle in her eyes softening. Now to reel in the target.

"Now, I wouldn't jump into that water if I were you because it's freezing, maybe a little bit over. I should know, I felt it before," I placed a foot on the railing near her, leaning my elbow onto my raised knee.

Her eyebrows pulled together, in a funny way. "Then, wouldn't that make it 'if I were myself' because **you** have felt it, **not me**."

I laughed, cackling even, letting her believe that she was wonderful, though I'm sure she was. "Good point. Anyway, I had an issue where I fell into water that cold. I'm sure you don't want to hear the whole story, so I'll just tell you, you feel like you are slowly dying in that water. It would probably be a slow death, unless the fall got you first."

She turned back down to the water, deciding whether to listen to my advice or take her chances. Her eyes drifted off into a world that I knew nothing about, but I knew she didn't like it.

"Have you ever just wished you could go, run away, jump when you want to?" Her eyes told me that was scared, deeply afraid of the water below, and the life here on Titanic.

"Sure, plenty of times," I said, moving closer to her, throwing my cigarette over the side. "But, I do it all the time."

Her eyes lit up, those pretty blue things. "You do?"

"Sure. I travel whenever I want to. I'm my own man, my own person. I could, and I do, anything I want."

"I would kill to have your life," she whispered, probably too loud than she wanted.

"As do I, but for not too long anyway," I said.

More footsteps appeared behind me, so I swept around to see who the newcomer was. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sparkly ocean eyes ran up, wearing a purple hat and a purple dress to match it. I couldn't help but stare. If I thought I slightly had feelings for the red head, what was I feeling for this beautiful blonde?

"Rose! What in God's name are doing? I know you hate this life as much as I do, but at least stick out along with me!" The blonde exclaimed, rushing to the other girl's aid.

I followed the blonde, helping the red head over the side of the ship, all of us rushing to the floor. I heard the girls giggle, but I jumped to my feet, hoping to be an actual gentleman and help them up. The red head gave a small smile, but the blonde stared cold.

"Watching my friend about to jump, huh?" The beauty snarled, holding a snobbish attitude.

"No, never. I was trying to convince her to come back over, not forcing her to," I shook my hands in defense.

The blonde finally lit up, her face turning into a wide smile. "Well, then! Thank you for the help that I finished! Teehee! What is your name again…?" She went off.

"Jack Dawson," I smiled. "And you two?"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," the red head smiled. "This is my friend, Amethyst Georgetown."

Amethyst flashed a smile that made me melt. I have never felt this way for a girl before, so what was happening to me now? I was about to fall to this girl's feet. Was this love?

"Well, we should be off!" Amethyst grinned, pushing Rose along. "We will definitely see you soon Jack!"

As the girls walked off, I knew something like sparks flew between Amethyst and I. Her face never left my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hi everyone! Well, this isn't my first Titanic fanfic, but the other one doesn't seem to be under anyone's interest. But, I started this story, and Amethyst is based off someone I know, but it's no one important to anyone really! Not to sound rude though! Anyway, Amethyst is the main character, but sometimes it may switch to Jack's POV and possibly anyone else's. I DO NOT own Titanic, but I DO own Amethyst, Terrance, and Charles Wickham. Hope you enjoy!****

_Amethyst_

What was with this boy? He couldn't keep his eyes off of me! Well, that is normal for Rose and I. But, he was different. Jack was it? He made me feel like a princess, but he didn't make me feel trapped and breathless like Terrance did. Thank god I wasn't in Rose's position, being engaged to a selfish bastard that didn't care about anything except wealth, power, and himself. I was the only reason that Rose stuck through it. I practically had that man in my life, but he was my brother.

Terrance was four years older than me, taking control of father's fortune instantly. Father died just a couple of years ago, but mother continued to live in their countryside home in Pennsylvania. Rose and I grew up together, once my father became rich at least.

I remember, barely though, that when I was little, my family was poor, and I mean deadly poor. At times, we would have scraps to eat. But, at the age of six, my father struck gold, literally gold. Our family shot up in riches, becoming a very wealthy family within a month. Although Terrance was ten years old when we became rich, he still acted as if that life before never existed. I remember when Terrance use to be the most down to earth, sweet, wonderful young boy, until power got into his head. Ever since then, he has been a completely different person, as if my actual brother was traded in for a pressured snob. Yes, I acted spoiled, but that's only because I thought it was cute and fun. Deep down, I was still that poor girl that appreciated life.

Maybe that's what connected that Jack guy and me? No, how silly, he didn't know who I was once. There's something hidden behind those sky blue eyes that held my soul toward him, practically throwing myself at him. Even through this evening party, my mind was still laying on him.

On our way away from Jack, I steered Rose back to her room to freshen up before returning to the party that she ran out of. When we entered, their maid Trudy stared horrified at Rose.

"Miss Rose?" Trudy asked, breathless, holding her hand to her throat.

I glanced toward Rose, realizing how her eyes were red, her face was smeared with make up, and her hair was tangled around her. I caught the perfect excuse, an excuse that only Trudy would understand.

"Another fight with Cal," I assured her, and Rose did nothing to persist it. "We just came back to clean her up."

Trudy nodded, hastily helping me take Rose into the powder room to fix her hair and make up. We didn't bother to change her dress, since that would seem to awkward to her mother if Rose suddenly changed dresses from going out for some air.

Within the next half hour, Rose and I returned to the party, some of the men returning from the smoking room, and the music beginning to become more lively. Rose spoke to her mother softly, while I watched Terrance trudged toward the table. I groaned, I knew he would speak to me about my unexpected leaving to go after Rose. He always did.

Slipping into the seat next to me, Terrance moved his lips toward my ear. Without him seeing, I kept my bored sight in front of me, letting his words slip through me. I learned to ignore everything he told me, unless he threatened me like he does at times.

"Where did you run off to during dinner?" Terrance growled, his voice deep and raspy.

"I went to go find Rose," I snapped, my eyes locking on his, glaring. "I thought I established that to everyone."

"And it took you an hour to find her?" His eyes glowered, knowing I was keeping something from him.

"I found her on the deck and we sat on the bench, chatting for some time and we just lost track of time, that's all," I spat, taking a bite of bread that lay on my plate.

Terrance sighed in impatience, but his eyes cast off into the direction of Rose, across the table from us. "Interesting that her hair and make up looks even more perfect than it did before she left the table?"

Terrance turned back to me, giving me that sly smile that meant he knew more than I thought, but I only flared my eyes into his. He turned slightly, so he wasn't so close to me, but turned to reflect in conversations with the others at the table. I bore my eyes into the table, my thoughts wandering into a world that apparently I only knew.

What happened to the brother that I once loved and idolized? Of course I still love Terrance, but he was making it so hard to believe in him. He was my Cal, though I wasn't going to marry him, thank goodness. When Terrance and I were young, we were the closest siblings anyone in town knew. We rarely ever fought, deeply loving each other with every part of our existence. As soon as we struck rich, Terrance started to change, getting everything in his pleasure. Yes, he was spoiled like he was, but he wasn't as bad as he was now. He was spoiled for his own ways, he never influenced into others' lives. We were still somewhat close, but never like we use to be. And once father died, Terrance acted as if he didn't care our father was gone forever, he became wealthy, and become this terrible creature that I didn't know anymore. Terrance was gone, along with father, and mother was lost in her own misery. I wasn't quite like I was before we became wealthy, but at least I didn't spoil myself, only a little. I missed every one of my family, but my father was dead, my brother was a different person, and my mother was never up for talking much anymore. I was alone in this world, except for Rose.

I met Rose when I was twelve years old, being the same age and going to the same boarding school. Rose and I were roommates, but not to mention, we discovered our families were close as well. Rose's father died when she was small, but she was the kindest person I met, for some that was wealthy. Rose and I became the best of friends instantly, only taking a day to realize how much we liked each other. Everyone said we acted like sisters. As we grew into young adults, one big part of our personalities split us up. Rose was caught up in the same messes as I were, but she kept quiet, not wanting to make anyone feel bad. I, on the other hand, would snap back or do the complete opposite thing they told me to do. I was spunky, while Rose was shy. Rose and I spilled each other's secrets to one another, not telling another soul anything, not like we had anyone to talk to.

It was when Terrance won tickets to go to Paris and asked if I could join him. I was stunned by his accusation, since he normally didn't want to have anything to do with me. Mother pushed me into going, and it was later that I realized I was brought along so Terrance could find a suitable husband for me. I denied every man he brought to me, which only angered him more. When we were planning on returning home to America, I got a letter from Rose saying that she was in Paris as well, but they were planning on returning to America on the grandest ship, the _Titanic_. Terrance agreed to tag along, but he didn't want to bother wasting money on first class, so he bought the most expensive tickets in second class, but Rose and her family invited us to every first class party. We were lucky, in wealth and class.

I felt Terrance's presence leave my side, so I glanced up, finally looking around the table. Everyone was there, Rose's mother, Rose, Cal, Mr. Andrews, the Countess and friends, and Molly Brown. I absolutely loved Molly, knowing I was going to be like her when I was old, rich, but lively. I could see my reflection in her, except, blonde.

Rose caught my attention by slightly waving her hand at me. My eyes locked on her and her eyes twinkled if I was okay. I nodded, but shrugged, a sign that it was just Terrance problems again. Rose titled her head a little and gave me the reassuring smile that always brought me up. I don't know what it was about Rose, but she was the only person that knew me so well and could easily bring me at ease.

A tap on my shoulder forced me to spin around and gaze up. A twenty year old man stood before me, his black hair slicked back, his emerald eyes gleaming at me. His slim cheekbones were out of the ordinary, but his perfect statue looking form was truly abnormal. I couldn't help but stare, though my mind still lingered on Jack. His bright smile shined down on me, taking my hand to kiss it gently. I felt something flutter or drop inside of me, but still, Jack was there.

"May I have this dance, Miss Georgetown?" He asked, grinning up from my hand.

I turned to Rose, who shrugged, mouthing that I should at least try. I slapped a wide smile on my face, telling him that I would. He led me to dance floor, resting his hand on my back and taking my other. I lightly placed my left hand on his shoulder, my eyes trailing up into his eyes. I realized he was tall, very tall, and of course handsome. I suddenly remembered that he somehow knew my name.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked him, our feet moving perfectly across the dance floor. I caught Rose watching us with curious eyes, studying this guy with hard intention.

"Who doesn't know of Master Terrance and Miss Amethyst Georgetown?" He continued to smile, his eyes perplexed by mine.

I stifled a laugh. "Master? Yeah, sure."

"Everything okay, Amethyst?"

"Of course," I shook my head from the joke. "And do you bother to introduce yourself to me? You are, as you can see, dancing with me."

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "Charles Wickham."

_Charles. _It echoed in my mind.

My mind clicked, remembering that the famous Charles Wickham was on board. He was extremely wealthy, Mr. Guggenheim's nephew. Charles' mother was the younger sister of Mr. Guggenheim, who was adored like a treasure and Charles' father was wealthy as well. A perfect match to make Charles almost wealthier than his uncle. I rolled my eyes. _More wealthy snobs. _

"I met your brother yesterday," Charles noted. His eyes stared past me. "Interesting man."

"Oh god," I snorted. "Don't tell me you are another one of his slaves that is going to fall down at his feet, making him-"

Charles stopped me by the shocked expression on his face and his quick rejection. "Of course not. I don't take much liking into your brother. When I mean he's an interesting man, I mean that he is spoiled rotten and thinks the world is at his feet. Clearly a fool."

My eyes sparkled at him. The first person, besides Rose, to not be a dark master of power. Was this guy really different?

My eyes flickered toward Rose, who was beginning to stand along with her family, ushering me to come along. I gazed back up at Charles, my smiling slowly disappearing. "I'm sorry, Charles, but I must be returning to my room."

He bent down into a bow and kissed my hand again. "Until we meet again."

I smiled, but picked up my skirts and jogged over to Rose. Rose wrapped her arm around mine, whispering into my ear.

"What were you and Charles speaking of?" Her eyes were witty, but her voice was sweet and quick.

"How much my brother is a snob," I grinned in triumph.

Rose's mouth gaped in surprise from what I just said. She was as surprised as I was with his different personality. "Amazing."

That was the difference between Rose and mine voices, she had a sweet American accent, while I had a haunting, typical British accent from all the times we spent our summers in England. Terrance caught on the accent as well, so we spoke in British accents while everyone else was American. I loved being out of the ordinary, even if Terrance had a connection to it.

I couldn't fall asleep at all, my mind thinking of both Charles and Jack. Did I love either of them? Did I love both of them? I knew I had feelings for both of them, but I didn't know how to explain it to myself. Charles was rich, the type of man my family would love for me to marry, and not to mention he wasn't like the others I knew or met. He found this life terrible, thinking people like Terrance were snobby. But, Jack…Jack…Jack was like the person that was still in my heart. I was once in his position, the life I wish I had once again just so I could live happily. Jack held my happiness, but Charles held everyone else's and a place that I was use to. Should I choose for myself or for everyone else?

In frustration, I got up, dressed in proper clothes and beckoned out onto deck. Terrance and I had a joining room, with a door keeping our privacy from the other. I quietly snuck past his door and exited the halls. I went to the lowest deck, heading toward the place where Rose and I met Jack. I was walking along the promenade deck, staring at the floor, wishing for God to give me a sign of what I should do.

Just then, I lifted my head to see where I was going and it was there, the sign that God gave me.

Jack.

****What is going to happen? Tell me what you think! Hopefully I get lots of reviews on this one (alike my other story _Silver Blood_), and if I do, I'll update as quickly as possible! PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! Thanks****


End file.
